guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Critical Chop
Protector's Strike I removed Protector's Strike from the related skills list...because it isn't related at all. Who put it back? They are NOTHING ALIKE! The ONLY similarity is increased damage...thats IT! :1/2 activation. –Ichigo724 10:56, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Axe assassins Those few axe-assassins out there just received a gift.Assassinman 22:25, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Whatta whatsins? 0.0 http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/A/W_Axe-assin There you go sir. Assassinman 02:09, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Even better than assassins is to use this in combination with "Go for the Eyes!" shout. --Spura 07:31, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Not just assassaxes got a buff, but every axe user, 1/2 sec use and +31 damage is pretty extreme, anyone thinking of a combo with this as a quick finisher? Yea, Many times while playing as shock-axe the opponent is left with just enough life to limp away but with this that will be a thing of the past! Hurrah the useful skills of nightfall!-Onlyashadow 11:49, 10 October 2006 (CDT) This skill is ridiculous. That's all I have to say. Jktstance 07:51, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :I'll say. Activation time, which I just noticed. >> Kessel 08:00, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Apparently all of you forgot about Protector's Strike for all these years. Seriously, it's the best Warrior PvP skill ever, and so underused. This skill is a decent replacement for one of it's purposes - increasing spike damage.--Ender A 09:00, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Prot Strike has 2 benefits over this. Recharge and the fact that you can use it with a hammer, which would give you an even larger DPS advantage. --Silk Weaker 09:22, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Why not use them all? I'm using Dismember, Magehunter's Strike, Critical Chop, Protector's Strike when i'm not (ab)using shadow prison :D — Skuld 10:31, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::Protector's Strike has higher CONDITIONAL damage. Ubermancer 22:27, 27 December 2006 (CST) Think Eviscerate + Critical Chop would be a faster and new axe spike. Though, lower in damage potential it's almost uninterruptable. What'd you guys say? --Whizkidos 16:49, 27 October 2006 (CDT) I prefer Eviscerate + Executioner's Strike + Critical Chop, but it's still lovely. You can get almost the entire combo off before they get up from Shock. --Son of Urza 23:18, 22 November 2006 (CST) I like dismember + protectors strike+magehunters strike +critical chop its really deadly for a combo (take a zealous axe though) nerf NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Ichigo724 22:47, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Yup, this skill got the Axe ^^. -Esqu 23:10, 1 February 2007 (CST) YEAH! You got F in the A, spike warriors ;p - Abedeus 03:15, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Baaaaaaaaaaaaaad nerfyyyyyyy. I used it in pve, and it surely wasn't nerfed for that >_> –Ichigo724 06:44, 2 February 2007 (CST) They hit eurospike pretty hard in general. -Auron 06:47, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Nerfbat ftl! This is perhaps the most devastating nerf of the recent skill balance update. — image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 21:54, 4 February 2007 (CST) The entire rebalance was poorly done. They didn't listen to just about anything, only withdrawing changes on their biggest whoopsies. I saw more people oppose the nerf during testing then I EVER saw complain about this skill being broken in the first place. This is why I don't play much GW anymore, it's too poorly run. Arkhar 17:28, 16 February 2007 (MST) :GW's got better balance than any other orpg.--Rickyvantof 01:09, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::dont agree,instead of making skills less effective Gwbalancing team just nerfs it to dead.and it isnt just with this skill,its with alot of others skills to. :::How is that an arguement against the fact that GW's got better balance than any other orpg out there? --Rickyvantof 15:37, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :::They purposefully overnerf when they don't want something in play - something bad for the game that was a mistake to ever make, generally. — Skuld 15:52, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::::That doesn't make sense, why make the skill in the first place then? :::::Because they didn't realise at first that it would be overused and overpowered. Lord of all tyria 09:15, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Right now this skill is worse than Furious Axe using an IAS except for the "interrupt" effect, guess they should remove the chance to interrupt and make it 1/2 again to balance this Shai Meliamne 11:45, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Skill Effects It would appear that this skill only interrupts target foe if it is a critical hit :Thats what the discription says yea :)--Diddy Bow 13:15, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Edit description I wanted to change this skill's description from "If this attack hits, your attack inflict +5...17 damage" to "If this attack hits, you inflict +5...17 damage" since the latter is what is in-game. I'm not sure how to edit a skill description in the wiki though. Any help? Shadowlance 22:56, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :You have to edit the skill template. In this case, its Template:Critical_Chop. I just changed it. --Shadowcrest 22:59, 4 November 2007 (UTC)